1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electrical machine such as a motor or a dynamo-electric generator and a manufacturing method that may be adopted when manufacturing the rotating electrical machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2006-211810 (patent reference literature 1) discloses a rotating electrical machine that includes a stator coil 6 formed by sequentially joining segments constituted with a flat wire, a cluster block (connector box) 13 located at the outer circumferential surface of a stator core 12 and a leading lead wire 10 extending from the stator coil 6 constituted with the sequentially coupled segments to the cluster block 13. The leading lead wire 10 in this rotating electrical machine is manufactured by using a round wire, separately from the stator coil 6 constituted with the sequentially coupled segments and is welded onto the front end of a lead wire leader 9 constituted with a projecting portion of the starting-end segment among the segments sequentially coupled to constitute the stator coil 6.
Such a rotating electrical machine may be an induction motor that includes a squirrel-cage rotor or a synchronous motor with a rotor equipped with a permanent magnet. Since an induction motor or a synchronous motor can also be utilized as a generator, the term “rotating electrical machine” is hereafter used to refer to either a motor or a dynamo-electric generator.
Individual coil segments (segment coils) constituting the stator coil in the rotating electrical machine disclosed in patent reference literature 1 are each inserted in a slot and the segment coils are subsequently connected via the leading lead wire 10 constituted with round wire.
Thus, the rotating electrical machine disclosed in patent reference literature 1 gives rise to concerns that the degree of coil insulation may be lowered and that the rotating electrical machine manufacturing process may be unduly difficult.